Das erste Mal
by Gwyn of Sherwood
Summary: Aragorn lernt auf eine ungewöhliche Weise, dass auch die Liebe gelernt sein will und dass niemand zu stolz sein sollte, um Hilfe zu bitten.
1. Eine mißglückte Liebesnacht

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Kapitel 1: Eine mißglückte Liebesnacht

In Bruchtal brach ein wunderschöner Abend an. Während die untergehende Sonne helle Muster auf das Gras zeichnete und den Wasserfall in flüssiges Gold verwandelte, begannen die Nachtigallen in den Bäumen ihr abendliches Konzert.

Aragorn jedoch war, entgegen seiner sonstigen Neigung, viel zu nervös, um einen Sinn für die friedliche Stimmung zu haben. Rastlos lief er durch die Gärten, während seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der bevorstehenden Nacht wanderten. Vor einigen Stunden hatte Arwen, mit der er nun schon so viele Jahre verlobt war, ihm gesagt, sie wollte nicht länger warten und endlich zum ersten Mal mit ihm schlafen.

Da Aragorn seit frühester Kindheit in Bruchtal aufgewachsen war, wußte er, dass die körperliche Liebe für die Elben - anders als für die Menschen - kein Anlass zur Scham sondern etwas ganz Natürliches war. Der Gedanke, dass Arwen sich ihm nun hingeben, sich ihm mit Haut und Haaren anvertrauen wollte, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Liebe, doch er konnte sich auch einer gewissen Unruhe nicht erwehren.

Sicherlich hatte Arwen in den dreitausend Jahren ihres Lebens bereits Erfahrungen im Bereich der körperlichen Liebe gemacht. Aragorn dagegen hatte noch niemals bei einer Frau gelegen und er hatte seiner Geliebten auch niemals gesagt, dass er vollkommen unerfahren war. Mehr als einmal hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihr reinen Wein einzuschenken, doch jedes Mal hatte sein Stolz den Sieg davongetragen. Was hätte es für einen Nutzen, sein Gesicht zu verlieren? Er war unerfahren und daran konnte auch sein Geständnis nichts ändern. Vielleicht würde Arwen ihre Meinung ändern und ihn abweisen, wenn sie die Wahrheit kannte. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran tat Aragorn das Herz weh. Es würde das Beste sein, wenn er schwieg.

Die folgenden Stunden flogen nur so dahin und als die Nacht schließlich über Bruchtal hereingebrochen war, begab Aragorn sich zu Arwens Gemach. Noch immer schlug ihm das Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und er versuchte verzweifelt, sich in Gedanken Mut zu machen.

Vielleicht würde alles gar nicht so schlimm werden, wie er es sich ausmalte. Einige seiner Waldläufer hatten bereits ihre Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht und wenn er ihren Geschichten glauben durfte, würde diese Nacht die schönste seines Lebens werden. Also gab es keinen Grund sich zu benehmen, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung"

Im Stillen mußte Aragorn über sich selbst lachen. Noch niemals war er vor einer Herausforderung davongelaufen und er würde es auch jetzt nicht tun! Nach allem, was er auf seinen langen Wanderung erlebt hatte, konnte es nicht so schwer sein, eine Frau zu lieben! Vielleicht würde Arwen am Ende nicht einmal ahnen, dass sie die erste Frau war, die sein Bett teilte.

So in Gedanken versunken erreichte Aragorn das Gemach seiner Liebsten. Nach kurzem Zögern fasste er sich ein Herz und trat ein. Im ersten Moment stockte ihm der Atem: überall im Raum waren Kerzen aufgestellt und das große Bett war mit unzähligen Rosenblüten bedeckt, die einen süßen Duft verströmten.

Arwen saß auf ihrem Bett, bekleidet mit nichts als einem leichten Nachtgewand, das mehr zeigte, als es verbarg. Aragorn schluckte schwer. Unter diesem Hauch von Stoff konnte er ihren Körper mehr als nur erahnen: die Kurven ihrer Hüften, die zarten Schultern und die vollen Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich darunter ab. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich seine Kehle trocken an und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Allein der Anblick seiner Geliebten genügte, um sein Blut in Wallung zu bringen und seine Begierde zu wecken. "Vanimelda", flüsterte er rau und ging mit unsicheren Schritten auf das Bett zu.

Arwen hatte offenbar bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihren Liebsten gewartet, denn kaum war er bei ihr, als sie aufstand und ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel. "Melethron", hauchte sie zärtlich. "Endlich bist du bei mir." Bevor Aragorn auch nur zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, verschloss Arwen seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ungestüm drängte sie ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und begann, seinen Mund zu erforschen, während sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

Aragorn spürte die weichen Kurven ihres Körpers, ihr Duft berauschte ihn und ihm wurde schwindlig und heiß. Das war noch viel besser, als er es sich jemals hätte träumen lassen! Niemals zuvor waren solche Gefühle in ihm erweckt worden!

Nachdem die beiden sich eine kleine Ewigkeit geküsst hatten, drängte Arwen ihren Geliebten zum Bett, wo sie zum Liegen kamen. Als sie sich widerwillig voneinander lösten, begann sie geschickt, die Schnüre an Aragorns Tunika zu lösen und befreite ihn schließlich ganz von dem Kleidungsstück. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Aragorn schluckte schwer. Was erwartete sie jetzt von ihm? Zögernd sstreckte er die Hände aus und begann nun ebenfalls, ihr das Kleid über die Schultern zu streifen. Als Arwen kurz darauf nackt vor ihm lag, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Sie war noch viel schöner, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können, makellos und vollkommen.

Doch was sollte Aragorn jetzt tun? In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich des Öfteren selbst Erleichterung verschafft, wenn ihn das Verlangen nach seiner Geliebten ihn überwältigt hatte und hatte seinen Körper recht gut kennen gelernt. Frauenkörper dagegen waren ihm fremd. Wie sollte er ihr Vergnügen bereiten?

Ratlos ließ Aragorn seinen Blick über Arwens milchweiße Haut gleiten, betrachtete jede Rundung und jede Kurve, bis er sich entschloss, an der Stelle anzufangen, die ihn am meisten reizte. Nach einem letzten Moment des Zögerns beugte er sich über seine Liebste und nahm eine ihrer rosigen Brustwarzen in den Mund, um heftig daran zu saugen. Voller Freude spürte er, wie sie in seinem Mund hart wurde und sich aufrichtete, hörte Arwens leises Wimmern.

Nach einer Weile ließ er seinen Mund zu ihrer anderen Brust gleiten, die er mit derselben Aufmerksamkeit bedachte. Für den Augenblick war er mit sich zufrieden. Eine Frau zu lieben war wirklich nicht so schwierig, wie er gedacht hatte.

Kurz darauf ließ Aragorn schließlich von den wohlgeformten Brüsten seiner Geliebten ab, um ihre Lippen erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versiegeln. Aber als er spürte, wie Arwen unter ihm die Beine spreizte, wurde er erneut unsicher. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war fast schmerzvoll übermächtig geworden und er begehrte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Aber wie sollte er den Weg zu ihr finden? Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, Arwen um Hilfe zu bitten, doch sein Stolz hatte ein weiteres Mal die Oberhand behalten. Diese Blöße konnte er sich einfach nicht geben!

Mit vor Aufregung heftig schlagendem Herzen legte Aragorn sich zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß in sie ein. Sofort wimmerte Arwen leise auf und versteifte sich abwehrend. Aragorn hielt augenblicklich inne und blieb still auf ihr liegen, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte er sich so unglaublich gut gefühlt. Für einen Moment wunderte er sich darüber, dass Arwen so still und teilnahmslos unter ihm lag, doch er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Als er sich ein wenig in ihr bewegte und spürte, wie ihre heiße, feuchte Grotte ihn fest umschloss, verlor er den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Wieder und wieder stieß er in sie, schneller und härter, bis er mit einem rauen Stöhnen auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Eine Weile blieb Aragorn erschöpft aber glücklich auf seiner Liebsten liegen, mit sich und der Welt rundum zufrieden. Niemals hätte er so etwas für möglich gehalten! Die Geschichten seiner Waldläufer hatten nicht gelogen.

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen kehrte Aragorn jedoch grausam zurück in die Wirklichkeit, als Arwens unterdrücktes Schluchzen an sein Ohr drang. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er die Tränen sah, die ihre Wangen hinabströmten.

"Vanimelda, was hast du?" fragte er erschüttert. "War es nicht schön?" "Schön?!" fragte Arwen mit schneidender Stimme und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Es war noch nicht einmal gut, geschweige denn schön! Du hättest wenigstens versuchen können, mich so zu nehmen, dass ich auch etwas davon habe! Aber was ich fühle, ist dir egal, solange du nur deine Befriedigung bekommst! Für mich warst du die größte Enttäuschung, die ich jemals erlebt habe!"

Grob stieß sie ihn von sich und stand auf. "Ich gehe mich waschen", erklärte sie kühl und stolzierte in das an ihr Gemach grenzende Bad, ohne ihren Liebsten noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Aragorn blieb verwirrt und entsetzt zurück. Das gute Gefühl, das gerade noch sein ganzes Sein erfüllt hatte, war verflogen und er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war nur geschehen? Was hatte er getan?

Mit einem Mal erschien der Raum ihm viel zu klein und beengend. So schnell es ihm möglich war, kleidete Aragorn sich an und verließ das Gemach, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Fortsetzung folgt...

vanimelda = schöne Geliebte

melethron = Liebster/Geliebter


	2. Versöhnung

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 2: Versöhnung

Nach der harten Abfuhr seiner Geliebten war Aragorn in sein Gemach geflohen, wo er nun auf dem Bett lag und trübsinnig an die Decke starrte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gerade eben noch hatte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Arda gefühlt und nun wollte er am liebsten im Boden versinken.

Noch niemals hatte sich etwas so wunderbar angefühlt wie der Moment, in dem er Arwens Körper mit dem seinen vereinigt hatte und von ihrer feuchten Hitze umschlossen worden war. Die Erregung, die in diesem Augenblick von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, war soviel stärker gewesen als alles, was er bis dahin erlebt hatte! Wenn er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, hatte er niemals so tief empfunden.

Vor den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht hatte Aragorn sich oft vorgestellt, wie glücklich, wie erleichtert er sein würde, wenn er sein erstes Mal erst hinter sich hatte und wie sie beide eng umschlungen einschlafen würden. Stattdessen hatte er ein gebrochenes Herz und fühlte sich irgendwie schäbig, denn es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass Arwen ihr Zusammensein nicht genossen hatte. Die Gefühle, die ihn erfüllt hatten, waren ihr verwehrt geblieben. Vielleicht hatte er ihr sogar weh getan.

Dieser Gedanke schmerzte Aragorn am meisten. Seine Geliebte hatte sich ihm hingegeben und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als alles zu verderben. "Das war also mein erstes Mal", dachte er traurig. Nach dieser Erfahrung verspürte er jedenfalls nicht die geringste Lust auf ein weiteres Mal. Was ihn anbetraf, konnte ihm die körperliche Liebe für alle Zeit gestohlen bleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Aragorn bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen und ging zielstrebig zu den Ställen. Ein Ausritt würde ihn sicher wieder aufmuntern und vor allem bestand keine Gefahr, Arwen über den Weg zu laufen. Allein bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl sagen mochte, wenn sie einander begegneten, wurde ihm fast übel vor Angst. Wie es mit ihnen beiden weitergehen würde, konnte er nicht sagen.

Würde Arwen sich nun von ihm trennen? Sicherlich wollte sie keinen Versager an ihrer Seite haben! Aragorn wurde nachdenklich. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, seiner Liebsten etwas vormachen zu wollen. Aber tief im Herzen war er noch immer überzeugt, dass sie ihn erst recht verlassen hätte, wenn sie die Wahrheit gewußt hätte. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Eine Frau wie sie verdiente nur das Beste und er war es offenbar nicht.

Kurz darauf verließ Aragorn Bruchtal zu Pferd und ritt hinaus in den Morgennebel. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, einem kleinen Weiher, tief im Wald verborgen, an den er sich immer zurückzog, wenn er nachdenken wollte. Doch an diesem Tag vermochte selbst der Frieden dieses Ortes ihn nicht zu beruhigen. Immer wieder sah Aragorn die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht vor sich und sosehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Erinnerungen, die ihn quälten, nicht verdrängen. Nur zu gerne würde er Arwen beweisen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, ihr ein erfülltes Liebesleben zu bieten. Aber wie?

Aragorn war so in seine traurigen Gedanken versunken, dass er weder das Hufgetrappel noch die leisen Schritte hörte, die sich ihm über das Gras näherten. Erst als er spürte, wie sich eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter legte, kehrte er schlagartig zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Abrupt wandte er sich um und sah zu seinem Erstaunen in Arwens Gesicht. Sein erster Impuls war es, aufzuspringen und zu fliehen, so sehr schämte Aragorn sich. Doch sein ganzer Körper war wie erstarrt. Er konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren und sie nur stumm ansehen.

"Estel", flüsterte Arwen nach einer Weile sanft und zum ersten Mal wurde Aragorn bewußt, dass sie ihn nicht zornig ansah. Vielmehr lag ein fragender Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Aragorn wollte etwas erwidern, ihr endlich alles erklären, doch seine Stimme versagte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, Estel", fuhr Arwen nach einer Weile liebevoll fort. "Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Es tut mir leid, was ich letzte Nacht gesagt habe. Du bist keine Enttäuschung und warst es auch nie. Glaub mir, ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich habe nur die Beherrschung verloren, weil du dich benommen hast, als wäre ich die erste Frau, bei der du liegst."

Aragorn schluckte schwer. Nun war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. Einige Male setzte er vergeblich zum Sprechen an, bevor er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand. "Du warst die Erste, da brauchte ich nicht so zu tun", murmelte er verlegen.

Angesichts dieser Eröffnung war Arwen einen Moment sprachlos, als könnte sie kaum begreifen, was ihr Geliebter ihr gerade gestanden hatte. "Du meinst", stammelte sie schließlich fassungslos. "Du meinst...du hast wirklich...noch nie...?" Betreten schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf und konnte ihr vor Scham nicht in die Augen sehen. Nun war es heraus. Was würde Arwen jetzt tun? Hatte er sie endgültig und unwiderruflich verloren?

Anstelle von Vorwürfen spürte Aragorn jedoch, wie sie seine Hand ergriff, um sie sanft zu drücken. "Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" fragte sie behutsam. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest mir, obwohl du noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen hast, den erfahrenen Liebhaber vorspielen?" Hilflos hob Aragorn die Schultern, doch er wußte, dass er seiner Geliebten die Wahrheit schuldete.

"Ich habe mich vor dir geschämt", gestand er kleinlaut. "Ich wollte dir die schönste Nacht deines Lebens bereiten, aber ich wußte niemanden, den ich um Rat fragen konnte. Wie hätte ich dir die Wahrheit sagen können? Du hast einen erfahrenen Liebhaber verdient und keinen Versager."

Kaum hatte Aragorn das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, als er Arwens Hand an seiner Wange spürte, die ihn sanft zwang, sie anzublicken. "Du bist kein Versager", entgegnete sie zärtlich. "Aber du bist nun einmal unerfahren, was die körperliche Liebe angeht. Hätte ich von Anfang an die Wahrheit gewußt, hätte ich dir helfen können."

Nun sah Aragorn seine Liebste erstaunt und ungläubig an. "Wie?" fragte er atemlos. Bei dieser Frage lächelte Arwen wissend. "Indem ich dich führe", antwortete sie geradeheraus. "Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du den Körper einer Frau berühren und den Liebesakt vollziehen mußt, damit es uns beiden Lust bereitet."

Diese Aussicht wirkte auf Aragorn zwar sehr verlockend, doch er war auch unsicher. Seine Pleite der vergangenen Nacht war ihm noch zu gut in Erinnerung. "Ich glaube, ich möchte nie wieder bei einer Frau liegen", murmelte er traurig. "Wenigstens könnte ich dich dann nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."

Arwen schaute ihn erschrocken an, als verstünde sie erst jetzt, wie tief sie ihren Geliebten wirklich verletzt hatte. "Oh Estel", flüsterte sie und zog ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung. "Du ahnst nicht, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich dir zu deinem ersten Mal eine so schlimme Erfahrung beschert habe. Aber umso wichtiger ist, dass wir so bald wie möglich noch einmal zusammen kommen und du ein schönes Erlebnis hast, sonst wirst du für immer Angst vor der körperlichen Liebe haben. Vertrau mir und lass mich dich die Kunst der Liebe lehren."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Lehrstunde in Sachen Liebe

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 3: Lehrstunde in Sachen Liebe

Eine zeitlang schaute Aragorn seine Geliebte schweigend an und war unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Arwens Vorschlag war für ihn Versuchung und Herausforderung zugleich. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass sie ihm noch eine Chance geben wollte und auch die Vorstellung, ihren wunderschönen, verführerischen Körper berühren zu können, hatte durchaus ihre Reize. Aber die Furcht hielt sein Herz noch immer gefangen. Konnte er wirklich lernen, ein guter Liebhaber zu sein? War es möglich, dass seine Liebste ihn die körperliche Liebe lehrte? Oder wartete am Ende eine neue Enttäuschung auf ihn?

Arwen beobachtete ihren Geliebten die ganze Zeit stumm. Sie drängte ihn nicht zu einer Entscheidung, sondern wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort. Allein ihr Blick voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit gab Aragorn den Zuspruch, den er so dringend brauchte. Er schluckte noch einmal schwer, nickte dann jedoch schließlich.

Nun lächelte Arwen und tat nichts, um ihre Freude zu verhehlen. "Komm her", flüsterte sie sanft, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte, um seine Lippen zart mit den ihren zu berühren. Dieses Mal ließ sie sich Zeit und war unendlich geduldig. Während die beiden in ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse verstrickt waren, drückte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück, bis er auf dem Rücken im weichen Gras lag.

Nach wie vor war Aragorn verunsichert und innerlich zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch er wehrte sich nicht und gab sich alle Mühe, sich zu entspannen. "Vertraue mir", hauchte Arwen liebevoll. "Hab keine Angst vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen und lass dich einfach fallen."

Genau das erwies sich für Aragorn, der nahezu ständig von Gefahren umgeben war, jedoch als schwierig. Für gewöhnlich hatte er die Oberhand und war es nicht gewohnt, die Führung einem anderen zu überlassen. Trotzdem war er bemüht, sich den Liebkosungen seiner Geliebten anzuvertrauen.

Arwen ihrerseits spürte sein Unbehagen und ließ ihn nicht allein. Seinen Mund hielt sie weiterhin mit ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen gefangen und als sie sachte mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen strich, gewährte er ihr bereitwillig Einlass. Vielleicht war es nur seine eigene Einbildung, die ihm einen Streich spielte, doch ihm kam es so vor, als schmeckten ihre Küsse soviel süßer als in der vergangenen Nacht. Als sie schließlich mit ihrer Zunge sanft die seine berührte, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Er vergaß alle Bedenken und gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die sie in ihm erweckte.

Während ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf miteinander ausfochten, begann Arwen, die Schnüre seiner Tunika zu lösen und das Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern zu streifen. Erst als sie seine Lippen freigab, wurde Aragorn bewußt, dass er mit entblößter Brust vor ihr lag. Sofort spürte er einen heftigen Anflug von Scham in sich aufsteigen und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu bedecken, doch Arwen hielt ihn zurück. "Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu schämen, Estel", versicherte sie ihm liebevoll. "Du bist wunderschön."

"Wohl kaum so schön wie ein Elb", murmelte er verlegen. "Doch, das bist du", entgegnete sie, indem sie die Hand ausstreckte und zärtlich durch die Haare auf seiner Brust fuhr. "In mancher Hinsicht magst du anders sein, aber du bist und bleibst trotz allem wunderschön."

Erneut fing sie den Mund ihres Geliebten in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor sie ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohr wandern ließ und zart an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag spürbar und ein atemloses Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass eine so kleine, unscheinbare Liebkosung solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen könnte. Gleich darauf sog er scharf den Atem ein, als Arwen begann, seine Brust zu küssen. Genüßlich erkundete sie mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge jeden Millimeter der sonnengebräunten Haut. Behutsam umfing sie eine seiner Brustwarzen mit den Lippen, spürte, wie sie in ihrem Mund hart wurde und saugte leicht und genießerisch daran.

Aragorn keuchte laut auf und vergrub die Hände in ihrem dichten Haar, um ihren Kopf dort festzuhalten. Von ihr auf diese Weise verwöhnt zu werden, brachte sein Blut in Wallung und er wußte nicht, wie lange er noch an sich halten konnte. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solch drängende Sehnsucht verspürt. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich auf der Stelle mit seiner Liebsten zu vereinigen.

Arwen war mit der Reaktion ihres Geliebten zufrieden und ließ der anderen Brustwarze dieselbe Zärtlichkeit zuteil werden. Sanft liebkoste sie sie mit den Lippen und umkreiste sie mit der Zungenspitze. Als sie nach einer Weile von ihm abließ, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem kam in schnellen, abgehackten Stößen. Allem Anschein nach hatte er ihre Zuwendung sehr genossen. Doch sie war bei weitem noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Von Neuem begann sie, ihren Liebsten zu verwöhnen, wobei sie ihre Lippen dieses Mal über seinen Bauch nach unten wandern ließ. Als sie seinen Hosenbund erreichte, hielt sie widerwillig in ihren Liebkosungen inne, woraufhin Aragorn ein protestierendes Stöhnen entfuhr.

"Lass mich nicht allein!" flehte er heiser und streckte die Arme aus, um sie wieder an sich zu ziehen. Doch die Elbin lächelte nur wissend und machte sich daran, ihn auch von den letzten störenden Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.

"Eines ist sicher", meinte Arwen mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen, als ihr Geliebter endlich so nackt vor ihr lag, wie die Valar ihn geschaffen hatten. "In körperlicher Hinsicht unterscheidest du dich wirklich von den Elben." Während sie sprach, ruhte ihr Blick auf seiner voll entwickelten Männlichkeit, die stolz emporragte und deutlich von der Erregung zeugte, die sie in ihm erweckte.

Erneut spürte Aragorn, wie ihm unter ihren Blicken die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Blöße zu bedecken. "Schäme dich nicht", bat Arwen ihn sanft. "Mir gefällt sehr, was ich sehe. Du bist vollkommen, so wie du bist."

Als wollte sie ihre Worte bekräftigen, streckte Arwen nun ihre Hand aus, um sie langsam und zärtlich um sein Glied zu schließen, während die andere neckend seine Hoden umspielte. Aragorn wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah. Keine Berührung, die er sich selbst hatte angedeihen lassen, war mit den Gefühlen zu vergleichen, die seine Geliebte nun in ihm auslöste. Sein ganzer Körper sehnt die Erlösung herbei und Arwen spürte es. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich spürbar, ihre Liebkosungen wurden fordernder und entlockten ihm ein raues Stöhnen.

Aber nichts war auch nur annähernd so erregend wie der Augenblick, in dem sie ihre Lippen öffnete und begann, mit der Zungenspitze seine Eichel zu verwöhnen, auf deren Spitze bereits Liebestropfen glänzten. Diese verwegene Liebkosung war zuviel für Aragorn. Er konnte kaum mehr eine heisere Warnung flüstern, als ein heftiges Zittern und Zucken jede Faser seines Seins erfasste. Mit einem letzten Aufstöhnen schloss er die Augen und gab sich ganz den Wellen des Höhepunktes hin, die ihn überfluteten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Erwiderter Liebesdienst

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 4: Erwiderter Liebesdienst

Aragorn blieb noch eine Weile mit geschlossenem Augen im Gras liegen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Noch immer wirkte dieser unglaubliche Höhepunkt in ihm nach und ließ sein Herz so heftig schlagen, dass er meinte, es müßte zerspringen. Nun verstand er, was Arwen in der vergangenen Nacht vermisst hatte und warum sie so ärgerlich reagiert hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte er so tief empfunden oder auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass so etwas möglich sein könnte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, seiner Geliebten dasselbe Vergnügen zu bereiten und ihr das größte Glück ihres Lebens zu schenken.

Als sich der Sturm der Gefühle in seinem Inneren weitgehend gelegt hatte, öffnete Aragorn langsam die Augen und ertrank in den zärtlichen Blicken seiner Liebsten, die auf ihm ruhten. Als sich ihre Blicken trafen, lächelte er. "Das war...einfach unglaublich", hauchte er glücklich. Arwen lächelte sanft zurück. Siehst du jetzt, wie schon es ist, verwöhnt zu werden?" fragte sie liebevoll. Er antwortete mit einem stummen Nicken, von dem gerade Erlebten noch zu bewegt, um sprechen zu können. "Die Vereinigung ist nur eine Art, sich Lust zu bereiten", fuhr die Elbin liebevoll fort. "Aber die körperliche Liebe hat noch viele andere Ausdrucksweisen, die mindestens ebenso schön sind. Wie du es gerade selbst erlebt hast."

"Doch auch dieses Mal habe nur ich meine Befriedigung bekommen", entgegnete er mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit in der Stimme. "Sicher erwartest du nun eine...Gegenleistung von mir." "Nur, wenn du es wirklich willst", gab Arwen sanft zurück. "Du sollst es nicht tun, weil du glaubst, in meiner Schuld zu stehen, sondern weil du tief in dir spürst, dass die Zeit reif dafür ist."

Erneut zögerte Aragorn und spürte, wie ihn die alte Unsicherheit überkam. War er wirklich in der Lage, Arwen Vergnügen zu bereiten? Oder würde er sie ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen? Andererseits wußte sie nun um seine Unerfahrenheit und er mußte nicht länger fürchten, sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Alles, was er tun mußte, war seinem Stolz abzutun und sie um Hilfe zu bitten. "Die Zeit ist reif", antwortete er schließlich leise. "Ich wünsche es mir so sehr. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun muß, damit es für dich schön wird."

Bei diesen Worten vertiefte sich das Lächeln der Elbin und sie war sichtlich erleichtert, dass ihre Liebesdienste Aragorn wieder Vertrauen und Mut gegeben hatten. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dich berührt habe?" fragte sie zärtlich. "Einer Frau Lust zu bereiten, ist nicht viel schwieriger, es braucht nur seine Zeit. Hab einfach nur Geduld und sei sanft. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn du mich brauchst. Aber glaub mir, es ist viel schöner, wenn du die Liebe auf deine Weise entdeckst. Vertrau mir und vertrau auch dir selbst."

Aragorn schluckte schwer und mußte seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, doch Arwens Worte gaben ihm Zuversicht. Er schuldete ihr einen Höhepunkt und würde nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Die Wärme, die aus ihren Blicken sprach, gab ihm Sicherheit, als er sich langsam vorbeugte und ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss fing. Voller Freude spürte er, wie Arwen sich in seine Arme sinken ließ und als er mit der Zungenspitze sanft ihre Lippen streichelte, gewährte sie ihm bereitwillig Einlass.

Trotz seines immer deutlicher spürbaren Verlangens ließ er sich dieses Mal viel Zeit, erforschte lange und genüsslich ihre Mundhöhle, umspielte ihre Zunge immer wieder zart mit der seinen, bis sie unter ihm leise aufseufzte. Aragorn hielt sie sicher in seinen Armen und begann nun seinerseits, sie zu entkleiden. Ohne jede Mühe öffnete er ihr Kleid und ließ es langsam an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten.

Als Arwen schließlich unbekleidet in seinen Armen lag, legte er sie behutsam ins Gras, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich an ihrer Schönheit weidete. Erneut trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und sich fühlten sich geborgen in der Nähe des anderen. Wenn sie nur zusammenhielten, konnten sie alles erreichen.

Noch immer sah Aragorn vor seinem inneren Auge, wie seine Liebste ihn verwöhnt hatte, fühlte beinah die Berührung ihrer Lippen auf seiner bloßen Haut. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug streckte er sich neben ihr im weichen Gras aus, um ihre Lippen erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versiegeln. Als er sich dieses Mal von ihr löste, ließ er seine Lippen sanft über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Ohr wandern. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zungenspitze von ihrem Ohrläppchen bis hinauf zu der empfindsamen Spitze gleiten, der er seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden ließ. Eine heftige Aufwallung von Stolz regte sich in ihm, als seine Geliebte leise zu keuchen. Also war er wirklich imstande, ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten!

Mit ihrer Reaktion zufrieden ließ Aragorn seine Lippen nun über ihren Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten wandern, wo er erneut eine der rosigen Spitzen in den Mund, um daran zu saugen, doch dieses Mal war er behutsam und sanft. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entwich Arwens Lippen und sie vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar, um seinen Kopf dort festzuhalten. Lächelnd wandte er sich nun ihrer anderen Brust zu, um ihr dieselbe Zärtlichkeit angedeihen zu lassen. Sanft küsste er die weiche Rundung bis zu ihrer Brustwarze, die sich bereits unter dem Ansturm der Leidenschaft aufgerichtet hatten. Langsam und unendlich zärtlich schloss er seinen Mund um die vor Erregung beinah schmerzende Knospe und liebkoste sie lange und ausgiebig.

Unbändige Freude stieg in Aragorn auf, als Arwen sich ihm entgegenbog und deutlich lauter zu stöhnen begann. Zu sehen, wieviel Macht er allein mit einer solch einfachen Liebkosung über ihren Körper besaß, versetzte ihn in Erstaunen. Nun verstand er, was Arwen gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hatte, die Liebe sei eine Kunst.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließ Aragorn, nicht ohne ein leises Zögern des Bedauerns, von den Brüsten seiner Geliebten ab und küsste sie über ihren Bauch nach unten. Bedächtig, fast spielerisch umkreiste er ihren Nabel, bevor er mit der Zungenspitze sanft hineintauchte. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als Arwen unter ihm erzitterte und erneut ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen aus ihrem Mund entkam. Allem Anschein nach schien sie seine Zärtlichkeiten sehr zu genießen. Doch nun mußte er herausfinden, wie er sie ebenso vollkommen befriedigen konnte, wie sie es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte.

Immer noch ein wenig unsicher ließ er seine Fingerspitzen durch das dunkle Vlies zwischen ihren Schenkeln gleiten, bevor er, ermutigt von den lustvollen Lauten, die aus ihrer Kehle drangen, behutsam die weichen Blütenblätter teilte. Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht stiegen in Aragorn und ließen das Feuer in seine Lenden zurückkehren, als er ihr verborgenes Paradies mit seinen Blicken liebkoste. Wie wunderbar hatte es ssich doch angefühlt, von ihrer heißen, feuchten Enge umschlossen zu werden! Aber noch war der Moment nicht gekommen, um an seine eigene Begierde zu denken. Dieses Vergnügen gehörte allein ihr.

Sich an die Zärtlichkeiten erinnernd, die Arwen zuvor ihm hatte zuteil werden lassen, begann Aragorn nun, sanft ihre Weiblichkeit zu erforschen. Langsam und zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen durch den weichen Flaum zwischen ihren Beinen, bevor er mit einem Finger sachte in sie eindrang. Als er dabei mehr zufällig als gewollt ihren Lustpunkt berührte, keuchte Arwen überrascht auf und hob ihm das Becken entgegen. Sofort hielt er inne und richtete sich auf, um ihren Blick zu suchen. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?" fragte er besorgt. "Nein", hauchte Arwen sofort. "Das ist wundervoll. Bitte mach weiter! Hör nie wieder auf!"

Erleichtert nahm Aragorn seine unterbrochenen Liebkosungen wieder auf und als er spürte, wie sehr sie seine Zuwendung genoss, wurde er schnell kühner. Beinah ehrfürchtig beugte er sich hinunter, um ihre Perle mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Als sie erst seine Lippen, dann seine Zunge an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, stöhnte Arwen laut auf und verschränkte die Beine um seine Schultern, um seinen verlangenden Mund näher an sich zu drücken. Von ihrer Reaktion ermutigt, begann er nun, ihre Weiblichkeit ausgiebig zu erkunden und als ihre Liebessäfte zu fließen begannen, trank er sie so begierig, als wäre er am Verdursten.

Die vollkommene Hingabe, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Liebe. Arwen hätte sich mit dem ranghöchsten Elbenfürsten verbinden können, doch sie hatte ihn gewählt! Niemals sollte sie einen Grund haben, ihre Entscheidung zu bereuen!

Wie lange er dort im Gras lag und seine Liebste verwöhnte, wußte Aragorn später nicht. Für ihn hätte es ewig so weitergehen können, doch gerade als er die ersten Zuckungen des Höhepunktes in ihrem Körper spürte, stieß Arwen ihn unerwartet von sich. Verwundert richtete er sich auf und sah sie fragend an. "Was hast du?" fragte er unsicher. "Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" "Im Gegenteil", antwortete Arwen schwer atmend. "Es war beinah zu gut. Aber es wäre noch viel schöner, wenn du zu mir kommen würdest."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Vollkommene Erfüllung

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 5: Vollkommene Erfüllung

Aragorn erstarrte, als die Worte seiner Geliebten in sein Bewußtsein drangen und er war zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Das Feuer der Begierde, das gerade noch sein ganzes Sein erfüllt und ihn beinah bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt hatte, war erloschenund er konnte sie nur fassungslos ansehen. Unzählige Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein und machten ihn schwindelig. Tief im Herzen wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als Arwens Wunsch nachzukommen und zu tun, was immer sie verlangte, aber nach wie vor bedrückten ihn Zweifel. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte er gelernt, wie er sie mit seinen Händen, seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge verwöhnen konnte und noch immer erbebte er bei der Erinnerung an die Gefühle, die ihre Liebkosungen in ihm erweckt hatten. Die Erkenntnis, dass er eine ebensolche Macht über ihren Körper besaß, hatte ihm neues Selbstvertrauen gegeben und ihn wahrhaftige glauben lassen, dass er ein guter Liebhaber sein konnte. Doch Aragorn blieb auch eingedenk ihrer Worte, dass es viele Ausdrucksformen der körperlichen Liebe gab. Was seine Manneskraft anging, fühlte er sich immer noch unsicher. Konnte er Arwen, die ihm teurer war als alle Schätze auf Arda, die ihm so unendlich viel Geduld entgegengebracht hatte, auch auf diese Weise beglücken? Aber er hatte ihr nicht vertraut, um vor der ersten Herausforderung zurückzuschrecken. Früher oder später würde er diesen Schritt wagen müssen. War der richtige Zeitpunkt nun gekommen?

Während er angestrengt versuchte, sich für oder gegen diesen bedeutsamen Schritt zu entscheiden, ruhte Aragorns Blick unablässig auf dem Gesicht seiner Liebsten und er beobachtete erstaunt, wie der erwartungsvolle Ausdruck in ihren Zügen langsam einem verständnisvollen Lächeln wich. "Du hast immer noch Angst", stellte sie sanft fest. "Du fürchtest dich immer noch davor, mich zu enttäuschen."

Betreten senkte er den Kopf, blickte jedoch sofort wieder auf, als er die zarte Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. Ihm war, als würde er in ihren blauen Augen ertrinken und die Zärtlichkeit in ihren Blicken wärmte sein Herz. "Es ist schon gut", beruhigte sie ihn liebevoll. "Wenn du es jetzt noch nicht tun willst, werde ich dich nicht zwingen. Immerhin hast du bereits eine schlechte Erfahrung machen müssen und ich kann verstehen, wenn du noch warten willst. Du selbst mußt spüren, wenn die Zeit reif ist und ganz gleich wie lange es dauert, ich werde auf dich warten, das verspreche ich dir."

Aragorn nickte stumm und schenkte Arwen ein dankbares Lächeln. "Vanimelda", erwiderte er zärtlich. "Ich würde so unendlich gerne zu dir kommen. Aber..." Er brach ab und nahm erneut seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. In der letzten Nacht hatte er sich von seinem blinden Stolz fehlleiten lassen und aus Angst vor ihrem Spott versucht, seine Geliebte zu täuschen. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen verstand sie seine Unsicherheit jedoch und warb um sein Vertrauen. Im Stillen war er überzeugt, dass keine andere Frau in Mittelerde ihn die Kunst der Liebe auf eine so wundervolle Weise hätte lehren können, wie sie es getan hatte. Wenn er ihr genauso bedingungslos vertraute, wie er ihr bisher vertraut hatte, dann würde er ihr auch dieselben Lustgefühle bereiten können, die sie zuvor ihm geschenkt hatte.

"Ich werde zu dir kommen", willigte er schließlich ein. "Wenn du mir hilfst."

Als sie diese Worte hörte, vertiefte sich die Zärtlichkeit in Arwens Augen und ihr Lächeln strahlte vor Freude und Wärme. Sie sagte nichts, legte nur stumm ihre Arme und ihn und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, um seine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu fangen. Augenblicklich ließ Aragorn jegliche Zweifel fahren, die ihn eben noch gequält hatten und gab sich ganz den wunderbaren Gefühlen hin, die ihre süßen Lippen in ihm erweckten. Er konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, was für eine unbändige Leidenschaft ein einfacher Kuss in ihm auslösen konnte. War es nur Einbildung oder fühlte sich dieser Kuss wirklich um ein Vielfaches intensiver an als in der vergangenen Nacht? Lag es vielleicht daran, dass er inzwischen ein wenig mehr Erfahrung besaß?

Natürlich gab es für ihn noch viel zu lernen, doch er spürte deutlich, dass er bereits einiges an Sicherheit gewonnen hatte. Die Geduld, mir der Arwen ihm begegnet war, machte ihm Mut und er spürte, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe schon sehr bald ein guter Liebhaber werden würde.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lag Aragorn einfach nur in den Armen seiner Geliebten, küsste sie lange und ausdauernd, trank von ihren Lippen, bis sie leise aufseufzte. Leicht wie eine Feder strich ihr warmer Atem über seine Lippen und ließ ihn erschauern. Seine Haut prickelte vor Empfindsamkeit und eine leichte Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen ganzen Körper. Niemals zuvor, nicht einmal als sie einander gegenseitig Lust bereitet hatten, hatte er sich ihr so nah gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Sein ganzes Wesen hing an ihren Gefühlen und er sehnte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins nach ihrer Nähe.

Erst als sie beide Luft holen mußten, löste er seine Lippen widerwillig von den ihren und hob den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Bei ihrem Anblick stockte ihm der Atem: ihre tiefen blauen Augen waren vor Verlangen verschleiert, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren schnellen Atemzügen, ihre anmutig geschwungenen Lippen waren von seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen geschwollen und so rot wie frisch erblühte Rosen. Als sie ihn mit eben diesen Lippen verführerisch anlächelte, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Wie gerne wollte er sie spüren, sie lieben, sie niemals mehr gehen lassen!

Erneut beugte Aragorn sich zu seiner Liebsten hinab und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit winzigen, zarten Küssen, bevor er seine Lippen über ihren Hals nach unten wandern ließ. Langsam und genüßlich begann er, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, zog mit seiner Zungenspitze immer kleiner werdende Kreise um ihre Brustwarze und spürte voller Freude, wie sie sich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten verhärtete und aufrichtete. Sanft umfing er die rosige Spitze mit seinem Mund und saugte leicht und genießerisch daran. Die flehenden Laute, die er Arwen entlockte, waren für ihn der schönste Ansporn und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihren weichen Körper an seinem zu spüren, ihre zarten Knospen zu verwöhnen, zu spüren,wie sie ihm sanft durch die Haare strich und ihn enger an sich zog. Als er auch ihrer anderen Brust seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete, wimmerte sie sehnsüchtig auf. "Estel", flehte sie inbrünstig. "Bitte, komm zu mir."

Widerstrebend gab Aragorn ihre Brust frei und richtete sich auf, um Arwens Blick zu suchen. Die unverhüllte Sinnlichkeit in ihren Augen nahm ihn gefangen und als sie die Beine in einer stummen Einladung für ihn öffnete, drohte ihn das Verlangen vollkommen zu überwältigen. Das Blut in seinen Adern schien förmlich zu kochen, sein Herz raste, seine Lenden brannten und alles in ihm drängte danach, sich endlich mit ihr zu vereinigen. "Ja, vanimelda", keuchte er rauh. "Wenn du mir hilfst."

Auch Arwen atmete schwer und ihr war deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sie ihre Vereinigung herbeisehnte. Sie nickte stumm und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, während sie mit der anderen sanft seinen Rücken streichelte. Als er spürte, wie sich ihre Hand um seine Männlichkeit schloss, keuchte Aragorn erschrocken auf und wollte sich ihr entziehen, doch Arwen schloss den Arm fester um seinen Rücken und hielt ihn zurück. "Hab keine Angst", flüsterte sie zärtlich. "Vertrau mir und auch dir selbst, dann wird es wunderschön."

Sie fuhr fort, beruhigend mit ihm zu sprechen, bis er sich in ihren Armen entspannte. Dann geleitete sie ihn behutsam zu dem heißen, feuchten Tal zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Zu seiner Verwunderung war es dieses Mal bei weitem nicht so beschwerlich, den Weg zu ihr zu finden. Er spürte nur ein warmes, weiches Gleiten, als er in sie eintauchte. "Das fühlt sich...ganz anders an...als beim ersten Mal", brachte er mühsam hervor. "Was ein wenig Vorbereitung doch ausmachen kann", gab Arwen mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurück.

Ein letztes Mal zögerte Aragorn und schaute seine Geliebte hilfesuchend an. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte er unsicher. "Was muß ich tun, damit es für dich schön wird?" "Such den empfindsamen Punkt in mir", erklärte sie ihm sanft. "Dann werde ich dasselbe Vergnügen empfinden wie du."Kannst du mich führen?" bat er leise. "Ich werde dir helfen", versprach sie ihm zärtlich. "Beweg dich langsam und verändere deinen Winkel ein wenig, bis du ihn gefunden hast."

Aragorn nickte wortlos und begann, sich zuerst langsam und sanft in ihr zu bewegen. Bei jedem Stoß veränderte er den Winkel seines Eindringens ein wenig, bis Arwen ein lustvolles Stöhnen entfuhr. Als er die Bewegung mehrmals hintereinander wiederholte, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und hielt sich an ihm fest, als wollte sie ihn niemals wieder loslassen.

Nun, da er sicher sein konnte, dass auch seine Liebste zu ihrem Recht kam, gab er sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Immer schnelle wurden seine Bewegungen, immer lauter ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen. Zu spüren, wie sie ihm das Becken entgegenhob, um jeden Stoß von ihm aufzufangen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und als Arwen schließlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam, als sich ihre Muskeln krampfhaft um ihn zusammenzogen, gab es auch für ihn kein Halten mehr. Weder ihre Vereinigung in der vergangenen Nacht noch ihre Liebespiele während der letzten Stunden hätten ihn auf die Empfindungen vorbereiten können, die ihn mit einem Mal durchströmten. Niemals zuvor hatte sich etwas so richtig, so wunderbar angefühlt! Kurz darauf erreichte auch er den Gipfel seiner Leidenschaft, stöhnte laut auf, als er sich mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß in sie ergoss und sank ihr erschöpft in die Arme.

Noch lange lagen die beiden einander in den Armen, tauschten verliebte Küsse und flüsterten sich die zärtlichsten Liebesbezeugungen ins Ohr. So verging einige Zeit, bis sich der Sturm in ihrem Inneren weitgehend gelegt hatte und sie die Kraft fanden, sich aufzurichten und einander in die Augen zu sehen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Aragorn zu seiner Erleichterung keine Reue und keine dunklen Schatten in ihren Augen, sondern nichts als Glück und dieselbe warme Zufriedenheit, die auch ihn erfüllte.

"War es dieses Mal schön, vanimelda?" fragte er schließlich sanft. "Wunderschön", hauchte Arwen glücklich. "Es war einfach unglaublich." "Ja, das war es", stimmte er noch immer ein wenig atemlos zu. "Ich hätte nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass es möglich ist, so tief zu empfinden. Es war soviel schöner als gestern Nacht." "Weil wir beide Erfüllung gefunden haben", antwortete sie liebevoll. "Es ist ein Zeichen, dass sich nicht nur unsere Körper, sondern auch unsere Seelen vereinigt haben. Es war so, wie es sein sollte. Zumindest, wenn es Liebe ist."

Aragorn lächelte zärtlich und beugte sich erneut über sie. "Ich liebe dich, vanimelda", flüsterte er sanft, bevor er ihre Lippen in einem Kuss fing, der sie alle Liebe seines Herzens spüren ließ. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewußt, wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, eine Frau wie Arwen an seiner Seite zu haben. Sie hatte ihn die Kunst der Liebe gelehrt und mit ihrer Hilfe würde er ein guter Liebhaber werden. Solange sein Herz schlug und er zu atmen vermochte, würde nichts sie jemals wieder trennen. Nicht solange sie einander liebten.

ENDE

Vanimelda = schöne Geliebte


End file.
